John, Interrupted
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Las cosas estaban muy bien con John y su cita. Hasta que Moriarty apareció en escena. Detrás de ellos. Riéndose como desquiciado. Y así, de repente, todo se le fue de las manos. • ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deadloss!


**Disclαimer. **Como sabrán, nada es de mi propiedad más que el fic. **Dedicαción.** ¡Feliz cumpleaños re mil atrasado, _Deαdloss_! No te conozco o.ó Aún así, espero que hayas pasado un buen día (: Ustedes en el foro están todos de la cabeza, así que estoy segura de que se merecen lo mejor. Lamento mucho la tardanza :c

Espero que disfrutes del escrito. ¡Todo para vos! (Si te gusta, si no, me lo devolvés(?) ) (:

* * *

_**~J**__ohn, Interrupted_

_(O Sexo Interrumpido)_

—No puedo creer que me apuntes con eso, imbécil.

Es la segunda vez que John escucha esa frase en el mismo día, pero las condiciones han variado. En su confusión, piensa en sacar el arma, pero se da cuenta que no viene al caso. Sherlock suelta una risa demencial. Moriarty observa todo perplejo, medio aguantando las ganas de reír.

—No es lo que tú crees —tartamudea John, sin atenerse a hacer algo. Sin entender nada.

Sherlock frunce el ceño de repente. Moriarty emboza una sonrisa. La señora Hudson se asoma por la puerta, forma una "o" con los labios, se tapa la boca y sale despavorida. John se siente en una pecera.

—Realmente, vivir con alguien ordinario debe ser divertido —asegura James, pasando la vista desde Sherlock a John repetidamente.

El detective está atónito. John aún más.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Sherlock apretando los dientes.

Moriarty piensa responder "follar" a modo de chiste, pero se lo piensa mejor al estar en esa situación.

—Un té me sentaría muy bien.

—En un futuro, recordaremos esto y nos reiremos —murmura John, dándose cuenta que es tiempo de taparse las _felices_ partes al aire, entendiendo de pronto la oración de su compañero—. Por ahora, iré a mi habitación, y cuando salga, ustedes ya no estarán aquí.

Sherlock rueda los ojos y vuelve a dirigir la vista al consultor criminal. James sigue sonriendo. La está pasando de maravilla. El detective dedica una breve mirada a la actual "novia" de John, que se encuentra inconsciente, tirada a un lado de Moriarty. Por la televisión aún se ven escenas subidas de tono; subida de tono como las mejillas de John. Se sorprende un poco al ver que es una porno gay. Le quita peso y se concentra en el malhechor.

James aguanta la risa: observó cómo Sherlock miraba la televisión y eso casi hizo que se destornillara en el piso. Mira al doctor un momento y se pregunta qué pasará por su cabeza, pero se da cuenta a tiempo de que no le importa. Está seguro de que el gran Sherlock Holmes lo echará en breve del lugar, pero ruega internamente durar lo suficiente en la habitación para escuchar, o bien la explicación de John, o bien la deducción del detective.

—¿Me puedes explicar…? —comienza, luego niega con la cabeza. John siente miedo, no quiere que Sherlock continúe—. Quiero creer que Moriarty no estaba en tus planes, John.

El doctor lo mira medio exasperado. No, si por supuesto que estaba en sus planes. Nada mejor para terminar de arruinarle la noche.

La tensión se siente en el aire. James piensa que daría cualquier cosa por unas palomitas de maíz. Se le cruza por la mente que jamás se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que esa; era lo más bizarro hecho hasta el momento, y no se arrepentía ni un ápice. Se aguanta las ganas de mirar hacia donde se esconde Sebastian; disimula su nerviosismo acomodándose el traje. Teme y desea que lo encuentren, pero mejor no interferir.

—Hay una casa de té a media ciudad de distancia que es bastante buena —Sherlock se dirige a James con molestia.

—Oh, creo que la conozco —murmura en respuesta—. ¿Quieres acompañarme, John?

—John no quiere acompañarte.

—Estoy seguro de que John desea mucho más irse que quedarse aquí.

—John quiere vestirse —asegura el doctor.

Siente que las manos se le están acalambrando allí abajo, y necesita hacer algo rápido con esa erección (a pesar de la situación, no desiste —y tal vez los gritos de la película tienen algo que ver—). Siempre pensó que hablar en tercera persona de uno mismo era ridículo, pero toda la situación ya estaba siendo ridícula de por sí.

Sherlock y Moriarty intercambian una mirada cargada de un _no sé qué_. A John no le importa lo que sea ese _no sé qué_, sólo quiere que ambos se vayan (por caminos separados). James junta las manos y se balancea sobre sus zapatos caros. Ve por el rabillo del ojo que Sebastian sale de su escondite y pasa por detrás de Sherlock hasta la puerta.

El detective, John y Moriarty parecen estar en un duelo de miradas.

—Si no les importa, yo sigo desnudo.

—Siempre tan _obvio_ —resoplan los enemigos al unísono. Se dedican una mirada de impaciencia y vuelven la vista a John—. ¿No quieres explicarle a nuestro amigo qué ocurrió? —sigue James. El doctor lo fulmina con la mirada.

Sherlock lo interrumpe antes de que pueda replicar "Me _encantaría_ charlar ahora, pero tengo un asunto entre manos".

—No me insultes —ruge—, lo que pasó es muy _obvio_, demasiado.

El consultor criminal alza una ceja y se dispone a escuchar el relato, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Sumamente simple —continúa—… sobre todo tratándose de ti. Esperaba algo mejor.

Esta vez, Moriarty arruga el entrecejo.

John siente ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared, porque sabe que Sherlock sabe lo que Moriarty sabe de lo que él pasó. Cada-jodido-detalle. Y esa noche iba a ser incluso peor de lo que él pensó cuando dio _play_ al video y notó que era una porno gay. Lo sabe ahora. Lo siente. También siente la erección que no parece desistir.

—¿Podemos apagar la televisión antes de que empieces?

Sherlock le dirige una mirada de soslayo y no le hace caso.

—John aquí presente arregló una cita con la… chica que se encuentra con los senos al aire tirada a tu lado —comienza, señalándola. El doctor nuevamente se sonroja—. Alquiló algún video para adultos en el local que queda a exactamente diez cuadras…

Moriarty sigue atento, John empieza a sentir dolor.

* * *

—Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Sherlock muestra cara de autosuficiencia. John y James están estupefactos, con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido.

De repente Moriarty comienza a reírse, esa risa demencial de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Sherlock lo divertía enormemente. Tal vez se tardara un rato más para matarlo. Incluso podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—No sé por qué piensas que yo alquilé esa película —gruñe John, haciendo caso omiso de la risa del criminal—, pero por supuesto que no era una porno gay cuando la alquilé.

Sherlock hace un ademán con las manos.

—¡Detalles, John, detalles!

John piensa que no es un detalle menor para él.

—Increíble —murmura Moriarty, limpiándose una lágrima del ojo—. Excelente. Otro crimen resuelto —aplaude, aún sonriendo. Cuando termina, levanta su abrigo del sillón, esquiva el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha y camina hacia la puerta.

Tanto John, aún con sus manos sosteniéndose las partes, y Sherlock, con curiosidad, lo observan salir. El consultor criminal se toma un momento para saludarlos con la mano. Esa noche tenía que festejar con Sebastian que todo salió estupendamente.

Sherlock vuelve la vista sin enterarse de nada, pasa la vista al bulto tapado por las manos del doctor y vuelve la vista a su rostro. Luego se aleja para cerrar la puerta del departamento. John aprovecha la ocasión para estirar los brazos y sacudirlos un poco antes de volver a taparse.

—No seas tímido —soltó el detective. John lo observó con asombro y sonrojo—. Dime, tenía razón, ¿cierto?

El doctor suelta un bufido.

En lo general, estaba acertado.

—Hazme el favor de callarte.

Todavía enojado, se dirige a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Lo primero que hace es estirar los brazos. Luego, se viste.

Olvidando el cuerpo de su cita tirado en medio de la sala, se recuesta sobre la cama y repasa los acontecimientos del día, teniendo en cuenta la casi nula información proporcionada por Moriarty y ahora sabiendo de la existencia de un acompañante de este (gracias a la deducción de Sherlock).

_Reconstrucción de los hechos._

5.30 p.m. Alquila una película porno de detectives, practicando su cara de nada frente a la que atendía el local.

5.40 p.m. Se cruza con Sherlock en el camino a casa, quien le dice que posiblemente pasará la noche en la morgue. (Ambos estarían con cuerpos.)

Así mismo, alrededor de esa hora, el acompañante de Moriarty ingresa al 221B de Baker Street y se esconde en alguna parte del apartamento.

6.00 p.m. Prepara la cena.

En algún momento entre que llegó a la casa y que llega su cita, el agente de M. cambia la película de detectives por una porno gay.

6.30 p.m. Llega su cita.

7.00 p.m. Cenan poco y se embriagan mucho. El colega de M. todavía sigue en la casa.

7.30 p.m. Siguen embriagándose.

8.00 p.m. La cosa se puso caliente y terminan en el sillón manoseándose.

Ahora que lo piensa, John se siente algo incómodo ante la idea del agente de Moriarty observándolos.

8.30 p.m. La chica, semi desnuda, le pide que traiga la película. Él corre a hacer lo pedido. No se cruza con el compañero de M. en el camino.

A los pocos minutos, enciende el reproductor de DVD y arranca el video.

Cerca de las 9 p.m. Entre besuqueo y masajeo de tetas, se percatan que la película entró en la parte de penetración y no es una pareja heterosexual. La chica lo mira con sorpresa. Los gritos de la pareja se confunden con sus pensamientos.

Pasados unos minutos de las 9 p.m. Se escucha una risa macabra y se ve una silueta masculina detrás del sillón; un hombre iluminado por las luces del video. Moriarty.

Intercambian miradas entre todos. Se pregunta si ella pensará que quiere hacer un trío; se pregunta qué carajos hace Moriarty ahí en ese momento.

Se sale de encima de ella y enfrenta a Moriarty, desnudo como estaba. La chica se tapa los pechos con las manos y corre a estarse detrás de John. M. sigue riendo.

(John calcula que para las) 9.30 p.m. Saca el bastón en desuso de debajo del sillón con cierto forcejeo. Moriarty lo mira con sorna. John se percata de que está desnudo. Intercambian ciertas palabras, entre las cuales descubre que Moriarty tiene un nuevo plan y era exactamente ese (_¿cuál?_). La chica, enojada, lo mira y le pregunta si ese es su ex. John tiene el bastón en alto. Moriarty simula la voz de la joven, actuando, y grita "¡No puedo creer que me apuntes con eso, imbécil!". John procede. La chica queda inconsciente en el suelo.

Pasadas las 9.30 p.m. Las luces se encienden. Sherlock entra en la habitación y los encuentra enfrentados con la joven tirada en el suelo. John suelta el bastón y se gira a verlo con el _pequeño John_ parado y al aire. Los gritos de la película siguen a un volumen alto.

John se tapa la cara con la almohada que estaba más al alcance.

—John —Se escucha. La puerta está entreabierta y asoma la cabeza de Sherlock—. ¿Puedo diseccionarla?

John le avienta el almohadón a la cara y Sherlock se retira ofendido, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Le sorprende en general la situación, pero ya con anterioridad sabe que su némesis está loco. Sonriendo, saca el celular del bolsillo de su saco y teclea el próximo mensaje a ser enviado.

_Gracias._

_SH._

Envía el mensaje (porque, ante todo, es un hombre agradecido), se vuelve a guardar el celular en el bolsillo y llega a la sala. Mira a la joven desmayada, se acerca y le tapa los pechos. Luego, se sienta en el sillón. Su celular vibra.

_La próxima vez serás tú._

_M._

Lo odia, pero su mente criminal podía ser de utilidad algunas veces. Mira la película con atención un momento, sobre todo por la incómoda pose. Niega con la cabeza y apaga el televisor.

Tal vez John espabile pronto. Incluso lo invitaría a tomar algo. La noche podía mejorar.

Si tan sólo él dejara de pensar que es tan heterosexual…

Igual la idea de la porno fue buena. Anota un punto a Moriarty y se pregunta si Lestrade tendrá otro caso para ellos la próxima mañana.

**Fin**

* * *

Nota:

Se preguntarán qué carajos tengo en la cabeza. La respuesta es sencilla: nada.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D Y si incluso los hizo reír, mejor (:

Besos,

_**M**organ_.


End file.
